Hypno
Hypno, labeled The Friendly Charmer but his true nature is the Cruel Sadist, is one of the newcomers on Total Pokemon World Tour as the member of the Deadly Darkrais, has reached the merge and the main antagonist on Total Pokemon World Tour. While he came off initially as a gentleman and all around nice guy, his true colors were that of a cunning planner and a sadist. He greatly enjoys the suffering he put his fellow contestants through, never once considering them friends, but merely as obstacles to take down to get the prize money. It was revealed that Hypno was related to a Jynx, which caused a purplish color in some of his fur, which he used make-up to cover up. The marks were noted to not be too noticeable (resembling bruises or sunburns), but are a source of much disgust from Hypno. This parallels Alakazam's father being a Machamp. Coverage Personality Hypno is cunning, cruel, and a brilliant liar. Initially coming off as charming, kind, and nice, with a handsome face and smooth words, Hypno had far different plans than everyone originally thought. He shows himself to be sadistic, twisted, and vile. Unlike other villains, Hypno enjoys twisting the knife in other contestants as he knocks them out of the competition. He is also not above cheating to get his way, as shown in "Fighting Tooth and Scale". Hypno is borderline amoral. He lies, deceives, and harms others as long as it benefits himself perfectly. Breaking up couples and using people's romantic feelings against them is simply another weakness he can exploit, as shown with his actions towards Weavile. His sadism made him particularly loathsome to the other contestants, and he is hated more than Weavile and Alakazam ever were. But under that calculating mind, Hypno is insecure. Due to his skin disorder from his birth, Hypno sees himself as a freak. Hating other Pokemon for being "normal", he decided to lure in Pokemon and make himself "desirable" to prove that despite his birth, he could be better than those who are normal. Hypno wants to prove himself better than the Pokemon that are "normal", and sadistically beat them at everything. Hypno wants to be the best, and he'll take down anyone in his way to do so. Total Pokemon World Tour: The moment Hypno stepped off the plane, he began lying- he stated he did not plan on hypnotizing everyone, and came off as a handsome, charming gentleman. He was noted to smile at Weavile in particular, fueling her attraction to him. At this point, only Kadabra, who had acted similar last season, saw him for what he really was. Hypno was one of the twelve to find a starter in Pallet Town, giving him immunity and taking him to the second round of the challenge. He was beaten by Diglett in the Grass-Fire-Water portion of the challenge, taking him out of the running for Team Captains. Hypno was placed on the Deadly Darkrais. In his first confessional, he noted how he had made a good first impression, before revealing he DID have his pendulum, with intent to use it. Hypno started making moves during "Shoal Cave Search", schmoozing and complimenting Weavile, before telling her to meet him in the cargo hold after the next challenge. Hypno sits out to make the Shell Bell during the challenge. He was one of the first to notice the rise in tide during the challenge. Afterwards, Hypno has invited Weavile and Kadabra into an alliance, much to each of their annoyance. Hypno calls them The Three, and hints that while he invited Kadabra, he intends to keep an eye on him. Having won the last challenge, Hypno and Weavile appear lounging in first class as Hypno makes a list of threats. He tells Weavile that they'll get far, but makes it clear in a confessional he plans only for himself. He states that he does not make friends or fall in love. During the challenge, Hypno motivates Weavile to be one of the dancers for his team. Hypno asks for information on Mew during the second part of the challenge, but claims that he was merely fishing to get a better idea of each camper's weaknesses. In the next episode, Hypno claims to dislike Dragonite, saying that he believes the kindness is all an act (when in fact, it is HYPNO who is pretending to be nice and hide his true nature). In the challenge, despite Cacturne's wishes not to sabotage Gardevoir's team, Hypno secretly removed the spare lantern from play, although he did note that he didn't want Cacturne to find out. Later, Hypno manages to hypnotize Gabite, making her fly into a rage and attack Gengar- his plan for her is for her to cause Cacturne and Gardevoir to stay apart and cause a falling out- in addition, Gabite would cause so much trouble she'd get eliminated for it. During the winter challenge, Hypno is happy that Gabite is still bending to his will. Later, he hides pieces of the sculpture belonging to the Cool Cresselias in his white fur, before putting them in the ruined Cresselia statue, essentially blaming the loss of the challenge on Clefable and Dragonite. While Hypno hoped this would remove Dragonite from the game, Clefable was taken instead because of Bronzong's manipulating. This annoyed Hypno greatly, causing him to take immediate action and hypnotize Dragonite. Total Pokemon Redux: Trivia *Tactics: Hypno uses his own unique tactics in comparison to the rest of the villains. Unlike Weavile, Hypno doesn't rely on alliances to do work. Hypno's main style can be described as "keeping himself in the game"- Hypno's greatest priority is his own victory. Hypno tends to place a target on a threatening contestant, but he's perfectly okay with switching his target to take out other competitors who catch onto his plans. * If Hypno was human, he'd dress like a gentleman and have a very "clean" look about him. His skin would be sensitive and he'd have some birthmarks that he'd find "disgusting" and cover with make up. * Dark Amphithere regrets giving Hypno such a "complicated backstory" because a lot of readers didn't get it. Instead, he wishes he had made Hypno ashamed of being shiny and covering it up. * Hypno's affinity for makeup come from his Jynx traits. * Hypno has the best score out of any villain, coming in 3rd place in his season as a main antagonist. * Hypno was originally designed to be very vain and flamboyant, but DA instead decided to make him more narcissistic and sadistic instead. * Hypno was also originally going to be written with a strange fixation on Alakazam that went beyond rivalry, but instead, they were designed to foils with one another. * Both Hypno and Alakazam have genetic defects due to their birth- Hypno has a physical skin problem because of being related to Jynx, while Alakazam has a mental problem of lower intelligence because of being related to Machamp. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Males Category:Psychic-types Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Total Pokemon Redux Competitors Category:Deadly Darkrais members Category:Victorious Vileplumes members